Just Tell Me
by TraceAce
Summary: Part three of the Cheaters Get Caught trilogy...A surprising person helps Raven realize that he's not as bad for Molly as he thinks he is...


**Just Tell Me**

**A/N: **-grumbles- Here's your stupid story Sarah...part three…the END…of the 'Cheaters Get Caught' short story trilogy. Happy now? You best be. –glares-

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…and neither does Sarah, no matter how much she wishes it was true. LOL.

          Raven pulled back into the shadows the moment he saw her turn. _Too close._ His thoughts were becoming as grim as his mood. There she was, mere feet away from him, and he could go no closer to her, feel no joy with the knowledge of her presence.

          It was better for her that way.

          She doesn't need me to bring her down. He hated reality, despised it. In reality he knew he could never bring Molly anything but sadness. He knew the kiss they had shared was more out of the passion and hurt of the moment then anything else. She had left him wordless both out of shock and out of quiet sadness with that gesture, for he knew that even though it happened she still would never be his.

          The reason was simple; he would not let her be.

          He loved her, with all his heart and soul. Looks from her brought him out of his dark and desolate world that manifested inside himself. She was so innocent and pure, so beautiful in a much more addicting way. She didn't need to dress like a whore to get men to like her, instead using her over-all nice personality and almost discreet good looks to win people over. The fact that he had a chance to comfort her in her darkest hour was enough for him to live off of for his next few lifetimes. Still, though, he knew all her good qualities would be tainted if he allowed her to gain any more feelings for him. There could be no good in her hanging out with him.

          So he contented himself with watching from a distance. It was better for him to feel pain then for her to feel it. He was used to it, embraced it like his only thing keeping him afloat in the water of life. Pain had made itself his closest confidant, the thing he turned too when he hated the world for forcing him to be as he was. He had been with pain from the beginning, and by that point it was like a drug to him, his energy radiating out of it. The more pain he felt, the better he was at things. He did not wish this position on anyone, and knew if Molly got close to him she might end up just like him…a battered, hurt soul that has seen no sun in too many years.

          _She can never understand the extent of my adoration._ He almost smiled as she giggled at something. She was getting better day by day. _How she makes me want to keep on living even through it all. Life is worth it when she's near._

His eyes wandered to the one who was making her laugh. Jeff Hardy. One of the people he had grudgingly allowed, at least in his mind, to take care of Molly. He was silently counting on his brother and him to make sure she was all right since he couldn't. He hated to admit it, though, that Jeff was doing a fine job. _Hurt her and you die a death that you will be wishing for once I get through with you._ If Molly was not there, he probably would have told Jeff that all ready, but since she was, the warning was said in his head.

          "Have you seen Raven?" The question had somehow made it to his ears, and he unconsciously flinched and tried to hide even more. A part of him was thoroughly glad at the fact Molly had a chance to be happy after what Spike had done, and that she still remembered him through it all, even asking about him. But the other side, the one that was in reality, was horrified that she still thought of him, for he did not want her to even think of searching for him. It would make it all the harder.

          _She will never find me even if she looks. I won't let her. I can't let her. _

"No one's seen him since…that happened."

          The Hardy brother, from Raven's position, had a worried look on his face as Molly sighed loudly. Raven sighed as well, though barely, and wished it could all be different. Wished he could tell her that he loved her, and that he wanted to be with her. It stayed as a wish, though, and he turned away with much will. Using the shadows, he walked away, shaking his head, feeling almost downtrodden. However, he wasn't expecting anyone else being there, and only found out the truth when he smacked right into the person. He looked up at once to find Lita on the ground, rubbing her head slightly.

          He froze, knowing he was caught. Lita stared up at him, eyebrows furrowed. Without a word he helped her up, and clamped his hand to her mouth. _Just in case she wants to tell Molly. _She looked at him, confusion clouding over her hazel-colored eyes. She did not struggle, just simply stood there, awaiting an explanation at why Raven was acting the way he was. He was hesitant about telling her anything, but knew he had no choice. She had to know exactly why Molly could never come near him again.

          "You tell Molly nothing. You never saw me." He explained to her, and she continued to look at him without any response. His voice was low and barely audible, but was obviously accented by heavy emotion and what seemed like a panicked tone.

          She finally nodded to show she understood not to tell Molly where he was. At this, Raven let go of her, allowing her to be freed from his grip. She continued to stare at him, almost a bit oddly, like she was trying to figure out his head. She finally opened her mouth to speak. "She's looking for you."

          He regarded her in silence for a moment, then shook his head. "I know."

          She looked confused again, and Raven felt a little unnerved by her gaze. "You're hiding?" The question was asked so simply, so bluntly.

          "Not hiding, watching." He explained. "And it will stay that way."

          Her gaze shifted to Molly and Jeff who were still talking animatedly. "Why? You finally have a chance with her. I know you've had that weird obsession with her."

          "Just don't tell her you saw me." He finally replied, turning on his heels. He started to walk away.

          "Raven." Lita took a step forward, toward him. "Wait."

          Raven hesitated mid-step, unsure if he should just keep walking. In the end he decided to, but he did not turn to her. He simply stood there, his head lowering slightly. "What?" he asked, still not looking at her.

          "What's up with you?" she asked. Even in a whisper her voice had a certain tone that made him know that Lita was not happy with his usual cryptic ways.

          "Do you hear something?" Raven looked over his shoulder to see Molly peering about. He flinched and quickly took Lita's arm, pulling her lightly away from the person he was so quietly watching.

          _Maybe if I tell her she'll leave me alone…that's all I want…to be left alone…_ They walked together until they reached outside. The summer night was warm and muggy, and Raven almost wished he wasn't so terribly attached to the bulky beat up leather jacket that he was currently wearing. Instead of turning to look at Lita, he stepped out to the curb of the street and stared off into the distance.

          "Guess it started on a night like this." Raven murmured as Lita stepped to stand beside him. She looked at him curiously.

          "What are you talking about?" she inquired.

          "Had this girl a long time ago. She's was a little like Molly." He glanced behind his shoulder toward the door they exited. "Happy, jolly. She was beautiful, not as beautiful as Molly, but up there."

          He turned to Lita, his face growing even more serious. "And now she's dead. Physically…mentally…she's gone. Because of me. Because she wanted to protect me. All right? I don't want that to happen again, ever."

          Lita was taken aback. _Yeah, so the truth comes out. _Lita remained silent, almost long enough for him to wonder about just walking away. Before he took a step, Lita finally spoke up. "How…did she…?"

          Raven sighed. He had figured she would ask. "Someone…from my past, and I'm talking about way past…before ECW, even…he went after me through her." He looked down. "Everyone I let close to me end up getting hurt. It's not worth it." He looked at her. "It's never worth it."

          "That's no reason to give up life. I mean, yeah, it's sad, but you really should move on." Lita looked toward the door. "Inside there is your big chance to make up for all the years you wasted being cold and cruel and distant to people." She grinned slightly. "And personally, I think you're the best for her. I mean, you are a bit…strange, but no one could comfort her. She really hasn't talked about anything but you since it happened. How nice you were, how much she liked a certain kiss…"

          He looked up, surprised. "S-She…"

          "Oh yeah." Lita glanced at him. "Guess she always had a soft spot for you. Do you really want to miss the chance?" She turned and began to walk away. "I have to get going. Nice talking to you."

          Raven watched her until she disappeared from his vision. 

_Fuck reality._

          He turned, walking purposely back inside. His eyes focused on her, Molly. She was standing alone now, almost idly. He stood still, his courage suddenly draining, and he felt like turning and leaving.

          She turned her head, looking right at him.

          "Raven?" Her voice was soft and melodic. She suddenly ran to him, pulling him into a hug. Raven couldn't help but tense at the sudden embrace.

          "Molly…" he trailed off, finally hugging back. _I could die right now…I would have no regrets._

"I thought I'd never see you again. I mean, golly, you have a way to just go disappearing. I thought you went away because I kissed you. I'm not usually like that, really. I guess the whole Spike thing made me go all crazy. But I really really do like you, Raven." She smiled. "But I see you didn't leave, so I guess I'm just rambling now, huh?" She paused. "Where the heck have you been, anyway?"

          He looked over her, letting out a small smile. "Getting my priorities straight." He fidgeted slightly. "Molly, about the kiss…"

          "I hope you're not mad about that…I didn't mean to…" she trailed off.

          "It was perfect." He looked at her. "You're…perfect. I always thought that. Spike didn't deserve you. I don't either but…I just wanted you to know that I…well…" He scratched the back of his head. "You make me feel different, Molly. I don't want to be angry at the world when you're around, because you remind me that the world was the thing that made you. And…I just thought you want to know that. I'll go now."

          He didn't get a chance to move. Molly stepped forward, stopping him with another kiss that he finally found himself able to return. When they broke, he stared at her, uncertain. She giggled, almost embarrassed. After a moment, she finally spoke.

          "All you needed to do was tell me."


End file.
